Donnerstag
by Rabasta
Summary: Remus Donnerstage sind nicht mehr so, wie sie einst waren. OneShot.


**Author's Note:** Eine kleine Geschichte über Remus' Donnerstage. Dieser eine Donnerstag ereigent sich Ende Oktober 1981. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch, ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich sagen muss, dass ich Reviews äußerst nett fände.

* * *

**Donnerstag **

Heute war Donnerstag. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so.

Donnerstage waren gut. Zumindest in meinem Leben. Sie waren lange gut und genauso lange waren sie der Höhepunkt meiner Woche. Donnerstags war das Licht ein wenig heller, der Wolf ein wenig schwächer, die Arbeit ein wenig leichter. Sofern Arbeit da war, natürlich. Wenn keine dar war, machte ich mir welche, nur damit ich sicher sein konnte, diesen Tag verdient zu haben.

An anderen Wochentagen quälte ich mich morgens von meiner Moony-Couch (Beschwerden wegen des Namens gehen bitte auf direktem Weg zu Sirius), schlüpfte in meine Klamotten, schlurfte in die Küche, setzte Teewasser auf und sah aus dem Fenster auf den demonstrativ hässlichen Mülleimer, den der Nachbar dort deponiert hatte, und als er diesem Blechgebilde eines Tages auch noch mit pinker Sprühfarbe zu Leibe rückte, fragte mich, ob er wohl eine sadistische Ader hatte, uns und dem Eimer so zuzusetzen. Dann ging ich arbeiten. Oder was auch immer ich eben zu tun hatte.

Donnerstag war anders. Er war immer anders. An Donnerstagen machte es mir nichts aus, wenn ich unter der Dusche stand, und sich nur ein einzelner Tropfen Wasser aus dem Duschkopf schlängelte, oder wenn ich feststellte, dass der letzte Teebeutel von Sirius als Kauspielzeug missbraucht worden war. Ich suchte meinen Zauberstab, fand ihn unter Sirius Socken, zeigte dem Duschkopf, wo es langging und machte mich danach auf den Weg zu dem Muggelladen um die Ecke, um neuen Tee zu kaufen. Ich hatte sogar weniger Hemmungen, Sirius Geld zu verbrauchen.

Heute war ich gar nicht erst aufgestanden.

Sirius hatte mich vor einer halben Stunde vom Sofa geworfen und gemeint, ich solle hier nicht so rumhängen, schließlich hätte ich heute noch etwas vor.

„Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Du weißt schon, der Mond."

Er legte in typischer Padfoot-Manier den Kopf schief und ich konnte seinem Blick kaum standhalten. Wir wussten beide, dass ich log. Vollmond war erst in über zwei Wochen, der Wolf dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu rühren.

„Muss an der Jahreszeit liegen. Im Herbst ist es manchmal schlimmer", fügte ich hinzu, um es zumindest ein wenig glaubhafter zu machen.

Sirius nickte und tat so, als hätte er mich und den Wolf im Herbst schon oft so erlebt. „Dann... soll ich alleine zu Lily und James gehen? Oder soll ich lieber da bleiben?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Meinen Teebeutel kann ich mir auch selbst ins Wasser halten. Sag, der letzte Donnerstag war sehr schön." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln und wusste selbst, dass es unsicher und gezwungen aussah. Der letzte Donnerstag war schrecklich.

„Na gut. Ich richte es aus." Seine Hand berührte die Türklinke.

„Ja, tue das. Und kitzle Harry von mir." Ich wusste, dass Sirius froh war, dass ich nicht mitkam. Die Luft war beklemmend und das Gespräch gezwungen, wenn ich auch dabei war. Das Lachen klang schrill und unecht und der Geruch von Misstrauen lag in der Luft. Ich fragte mich nie, warum sie alle dachten, ich wäre der Verräter. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass nur ich es sein konnte. Zumindest für sie. Ich war ein Werwolf, wer würde das nicht denken?

Das Leben als Werwolf ist nicht einfach. Und noch schlimmer wird es, wenn die einzigen Freunde, die du hast, dich für einen Verräter halten. Ich machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Es war einfach zu naheliegend, dass eine Dunkle Kreatur wie ich auch der Dunklen Seite angehörte, so wie Dutzende meiner Art. Trotzdem war da immer dieses Gefühl... Sollten sie nicht erkennen, dass ich immer loyal war? Dass ich immer alles für sie gegeben hatte und jederzeit alles für sie opfern würde? Ich könnte ihnen doch nie etwas antun wollen, wo sie doch alles waren, was ich hatte. Wussten sie das etwa nicht? Oder war es ihnen egal?

Sirius öffnete die Türe und ich ließ den Kopf zurück auf das Sofa sinken. Ich fragte mich, was das alles sollte. Warum lebte ich bei Sirius, wenn er dachte, ich würde Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem folgen und ich dachte, er täte es? In diesem Moment hasste ich Ihn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, mehr als jemals zuvor. Er riss uns auseinander und machte uns kaputt. Er machte die ganze Welt kaputt, die ich kannte und liebte.

„Schick die Eule, wenn was ist", meinte Sirius und konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er so schnell wie möglich weg wollte.

„Ja, Herr Doktor", sagte ich mit mühsamer Stimme. „Ach, warte mal schnell." Ich kramte in dem Bücherhaufen, der auf dem Tisch neben mir stand. Endlich fanden meine Finger die Tüte mit den Süßigkeiten, die ich gekauft hatte. „Für Harry", meinte ich, als ich ihm die Papiertüte mit Lilys Lieblingssüßigkeiten zuwarf. Ich wusste, dass es sie sich freuen würde und Harry war in einem Alter, in dem es hauptsächlich um das Auspacken ging.

„Ich werd's ihm geben. Also, mach's gut."

Ich nickte und wickelte mich fester in die Decke ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich einen Donnerstagabend freiwillig verpasste. Ich hätte gerne geheult, doch stattdessen zwang ich mich, mir nicht vorzustellen, wie Sirius herzlich von Lily empfangen wurde, sie auf beide Wangen küsste und dann an ihr vorbei ins Kinderzimmerging, um James zu umarmen, der Harry eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlas. Es klappte nicht. Ich heulte doch.


End file.
